


Amortentia

by Marauders_simply_the_best



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, No Angst, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders_simply_the_best/pseuds/Marauders_simply_the_best
Summary: Does this even need a summary?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Amortentia

Remus was sitting down in his least favourite class when he heard the worst possible news. It was the day they were going to make Amortentia. And all Remus could think was no. 

Because as usual, he was sitting besides Sirius who helped him a lot in class because he himself was shit at making potions. But he knew that Sirius was a nosy bastard who would keep asking him what his potion smelled like. He already knew what his potion would smell like and he couldn't exactly tell him it smells like you.

His crush on Sirius wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone knew about it, everyone except Sirius that is. And he didn't want that to change. So he made the potion with Sirius' help and thought of a good lie to tell him because he was bad at lying, especially to Sirius. So he had to come up with a good lie.

After he was finished, he took a wiff and he was proven right. It smelled exactly like he imagined, Sirius' shampoo, his musky cologne and that hint of Padfoot. He was so lost in the smell that he didn't hear Sirius' question. When Sirius asked again what his smelled like, he had the answer ready. He answered, "It smells like old books and coffee and sweet perfume." He didn't know if his lie was good but then he saw that Sirius just accepted his answer and turned to talk to Peter, he decided that maybe he did good.

~~~

Later that night, when he was sitting with James and discussing the days events, he confessed that his heart broke after hearing about Sirius' potion because it sounds nothing like him, "I was so busy with creating a good lie that I didn't even think about what his potion would smell like. And when you asked him, all I could hear was 'it's not you Remus' and it killed me. All I wanted to do was shout at Sirius 'My potion smells like you, Sirius! I'm in love with you! But I-"

In the doorway stood Sirius who had just entered the room and heard only the last line. With a look of shock on his face, he asked, "You love me?"

Hearing Sirius, Remus lost control of his breathing. He couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, so he just stared at him.  
James decided to give them some privacy and exited the room patting Sirius' shoulder on the way out. Sirius went and stood in front of the bed Remus was sitting in and asked again, "Do you love me, Moony?" 

And Remus couldn't keep it in any longer. So he answered in the faintest whisper, "Yes"

Suddenly he was pushed back on the bed and had a lap full of Sirius. He just about got his balance back when Sirius shouted, "Why didn't you tell me this before, you fool! I've been in love with you for ages! I basically told you that today when I told you what my potion smelled like. But when yours didn't smell anything like me, I felt devastated. Because I thought you didn't love me back."

"No, no, no", Remus replied, "You said it smelled like potions, chocolates and moisturizer. I thought you were in love with some doctor or nurse!" 

But Sirius just faceplamed and said, "You really are a doofus. And we call you the smart one! That's how you smell like, you idiot! You always smell like healing potions after full moons and you're always eating chocolate. And you moisturize your hands every night, saying your hands get rough without it."  
Remus couldn't believe he was actually this stupid. So he just said, "They do get really rough without my moisturizer.” because he had nothing else to say.

Sirius smiled and replied, "I know, Moony. That's why I always keep an extra bottle with me in case yours is finished. I did that even before I realised I was in love with you. I love you, Remus."

Remus just blushed an intertwined their hands and said, "I love you too." 

They both just smiled at each other in silence till Remus broke it. "Don't you want to know what my potion actually smelled like? I was lying before about the old books and stuff." 

Sirius got excited and replied, "Oh yes. What do I smell like to you, Moony?” Remus looked at him and leaned their foreheads together and answered, "Like Dog breath" 

Sirius just burst out laughing and tickled Remus who started laughing and shrieking and crying and added, "And like your Cologne and your shampoo! Stop it. Stop, Pads. Please, stop!" 

Both of them smiled at each other after Sirius stoped his attack and leaned in to kiss each other, both of them feeling pure ecstasy. 

Remus stopped the kiss and said, "This is the best day of my life." But Sirius shook his head and corrected, "Our life. This is the best day of our life", and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shit, but I still want to post it. Vote and comment if you like it!


End file.
